tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
On the Tumblr Roleplay wiki there are only 3 rules: * Canon characters and lore pages (or any other pages others might want to make their own version of) must have your username in brackets in the title "Stefan Salvatore (ShotgunsAndSass)", this is so if someone else comes along to make the character they can have their own version. * Don't copy ideas, characters, graphics or text from people unless you've asked them. * Don't modify other peoples' characters unless they've asked you to. * Don't create/edit infoboxes yourselves, please request they be made, or for additional fields to be added to existing ones. If you break a rule you get a polite reminder the first time, a temporary block if you continue ''to do it and if you persistently do it a '''ban'. The Admin team reserve the right to make additional rules at any time, though you will be alerted. If you have any questions, check the FAQ first, and then if your question's not answered comment below, we'll see it. Explanations Canon Characters/Lore Canon characters and lore pages (or any other pages others might want to make their own version of) must have your username in brackets in the title "Stefan Salvatore (ShotgunsAndSass)", this is so if someone else comes along to make the character they can have their own version. This is not us being intentional jerks, this is just the easiest way for everyone. If someone wants to make a page about Nephilim lore and so do I, we can't BOTH call the page "Nephilim", so that means we're going to have to compromise. We do this by placing your username in brackets after the page, we term this "bracketing". One of the admins will then create a disambiguation page for the bracketed pages at the disputed page to showcase the different users' versions of the pages. : If there is a page that you see, which you would like your own version of, that is not yet bracketed, please talk to an admin and we'll bracket the page and inform the user. Reasons you may need to bracket: *You will ALWAYS need to bracket a canon character. *You will ALWAYS need to bracket a lore page unless you invented the subject (this does not include hybrids of existing creatures). *You may SOMETIMES need to bracket a page if another character happens to have the same name. Copying Don't copy ideas, characters, graphics or text from people unless you've asked them. This one is more self-explanatory. People put time into their headcanons, graphics and OCs, and stealing characters, plots, editing or ideas from other people is against the rules of this wiki. You may only upload a character of your own creation, or a version of a character from some kind of fandom (and in that case there must me a disclaimer). It's okay to draw influence, but if you're in doubt as to whether it's influence or theft, please ask the person the character in question belongs to if they consider it theft. : If you believe someone has taken ideas from you or another user, please contact an admin and we'll attempt ''to have a discussion with the parties in question to resolve the issue. If all fails the offending page will be deleted by an admin. Modification ''Don't modify other peoples' characters unless they've asked you to. This refers to two issues. It is against the rules of this wiki to edit a character that you didn't create in either a malicious or 'innocent' way (this includes dding tags/categories without prior permission). For instance, say I have a Charmed ''character called "Tom Reed" and I write him to be a witch/whitelighter hybrid with an active power of hydrokinesis, you are not allowed for any reason to decide he'd be cool as a just witch with his active power being able to talk to wolves and change it. You can add ''feedback, but don't be rude. It is against the rules of the wiki to purposefully vandalise a page. This can be deleting all the content and replacing it with 100 instances of the word "beige" or simply adding 50 instances of the word "beige" to the text or family section of their infobox. Yes this does apply to words other than "beige", it's just an example. Whatever you do, it's gonna be reverted. We will have a record of who did it on page history. : If someone has modified your page in any way please contact an admin and we'll revert the damage and attempt to have a discussion with the offender (if they're not just a troll). Infobox Creation Don't create/edit infoboxes yourselves, please request they be made, or for additional fields to be added to existing ones. Fairly self explanitory, but it's not allowed for users to make their own infoboxes, rather than using the ones provided, as this creates a myriad of duplicate infoboxes that are rarely much different and always cause admins to have to clean them up. You may request a new one be created, or for a new field or information point to be added here, and it will be done as soon as humanly possible. We're sorry for any inconvenience waiting for an infobox can possibly cause. : We appreciate that it's very easy, with visual editor, to randomly generate these infoboxes. Please don't. If you're struggling to find the infobox you're looking for, please look for an admin for assistance and we'll be glad to point you in the right direction. FAQ Why have you not fixed x page that was vandalised/deleted? We either haven't seen your message about it yet, or you haven't messaged an admin about it, either way the issue will be solved. We promise. Let us know and we'll revert your page. Category:Policy Category:Site administration